Remembrance
by TearfulFriend18
Summary: With the lives of his friends in the balance, Church must confront Tex one last time.


**So, this is my 2nd RvB story. My first was 'Grief' which got pretty good reception, so I thought: Eh What the Fuck, might as well make another one. Basically this is an alternate version of the final talk between Church and Tex in Chapter 21. Hope you enjoy. Red vs. Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

**Remembrance**

White. All Epsilon could see was a white room, trashed and covered in frost and snow. He looked outside to see a vast snowy landscape, stretching as far as the eye could see.

It was quiet, very quiet. Almost peaceful. Almost.

The walls around him seemed to vibrate and groan. Wherever he was, it was in a clear state of disrepair

He looked down at himself. Instead of his natural blue glow, he was clad in white armor, almost blending in to the white around him.

Why was he in this place again?

He recalled some sort of battle not so long ago, but he couldn't remember.

Out of nowhere, a surge of memory came at him. His creation, implantation, all of it together in mere seconds.

_There's only one Tex. And Church, no one knows her like you._ Washington's voice repeated in his head. _Tex...Tex...Tex..._

He remembered. He knew why he came here. While he was in here, his friends were battling an entire Tex army out in the real world, counting on him to set things right.

"I tried doing that once, but obviously it didn't fucking work did it?" he yelled at himself. A memory came back at him, this one more painful then most.

_I'm not going to say 'I love you'. I'm going to say 'I forget you'. I forget you Tex, I'm letting you go._

It had taken all of his strength to do what he did that day, he didn't know if he could do it again. Even if he did, would it matter? It seemed like she was always going to come back, no matter what anyone did.

No matter what _he _did, she would come back.

Maybe he _wanted _her to come back.

He still loved her.

"No you don't." he told himself, "You can't love her."

Without warning, a massive force barreled into him, causing him to lose his train of thought, and his footing. Getting up, he turned to his attacker, and froze.

Clad in black, Tex stood before him, shaking in fear and anger.

"What has the Director done to you?" he asked, starting towards her.

"Stay where you are!" she yelled, "Who the fuck are you?"

"You don't remember me?" he asked in utter shock, "Tex, it's me. It's Church."

"And I'm supposed to know who that is?"

She didn't remember him; she had been pushed too far. It couldn't end like this, she had to remember. They'd been through too much.

"Tex, I want you to try and re-"

"Why should I listen to someone I don't know?"

He felt anger begin to surge within him

"I can help you, just let me-"

"Ok, listen to me you cockbiting fucktard, I-"

The anger boiled over, he couldn't stop it.

"**NO!**" he yelled, his voice heavily distorted. He began to grow in size, his white body quickly consumed with a dark purple, with pure energy surging around him.

Omega had taken over.

"**YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU ROTTEN BITCH, I'VE PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT FOR TOO LONG TO SEE IT ALL GO TO WASTE! YOU ARE GOING TO REMEMBER ME, AND EVERYTHING ELSE!**" he screamed.

He grabbed Tex by her neck, holding her in front of his eyes.

"**REMEMBER ME!**" he continued to yell, but this time his voice was no longer filled with anger. It was that of a child, filled with sadness and pain.

The voice of Theta.

"**REMEMBER ME, PLEASE! I CAN'T LOSE YOU, YOU MEAN TOO MUCH TO ME!**"

In his anguish, his memories burst forth from him like a bullet, straight into Tex. The walls around him began to crack and break, splitting apart and filling the room with pure white.

* * *

When Church opened his eyes, the room wasn't white anymore. In fact, he wasn't in a room at all. He was in some sort of plateau, the sun setting, and overlooking a strange, yet familiar canyon.

"Ah shit."

He was looking at Blood Gulch, intact, and shitty as ever.

He looked at his surroundings. Red and Blue bases were still in the same place, with the same tank, and same Warthog.

Looking to his left, he saw a familiar figure overlooking the canyon alongside him, looking like she had just discovered God.

Church stood next to her, taking in the sight of the place that had caused his most much misery and pain. He hated this place, and yet, it felt like home. But it wasn't real, the real world was where his friends were fighting harder than the strongest Freelancer, and to get back to them, he had to finish what was started in here.

"Tex, I'm sorry t-" his words were cut off as she wrapped her arms around him. He couldn't remember the last time they hugged, then again, he had this to remember now.

"I'm so sorry Church." she whispered. She was strong, but right now she looked ready to cry.

"Tex, you don't need to apologize for anything."

"I remember everything now. I remember what happened on 'Mother of Invention', I remember not trusting you with Omega, I re-"

"Tex, I need you to rest now. You've been through a lot, you deserve this."

"I don't want to rest" she retorted.

"Well then what do you want to do?" Church inquired.

"I want to come back with you."

This caught him completely off guard. "Come back with me? Why?"

She didn't answer; she only looked once more at the canyon they both called home.

"Church, you ever wonder why we're here?"

Epsilon contemplated the question for a few minutes, but he couldn't find a satisfactory answer.

"No Tex, I don't know why we're here."

"Well I know why I'm here."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you care about me so much that you try and keep me here to remove something that was causing me pain. Because you take the time to ask for another body for me. Because you fight against me when you know what I'm doing is wrong." she turned towards him.

"But most of all, because you have the strength to free me from all sadness and pain." she took his hand in hers.

"I'm here because I love you Church."

All of the memories of Alpha didn't have Tex say that to him, ever. Only once in a great while she would show emotion to Alpha and...

No. He wasn't Alpha. Nor was he Epsilon. He was much more. He was Church, and he was still in love with Tex.

"I won't say 'Goodbye' to you Church, I hate goodbyes."

"Neither will I." Church replied. "You wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're going to come with me."

"What? How?"

"Well, since I don't seem to hold any copies of you, and since I hold every other A.I in my head, I think I could squeeze you in there."

"When did you become so thoughtful?"

"I guess you have to be if you're a computer program."

For the first time, she laughed. An actual laugh, full of love and happiness. It was beautiful, just like her.

"Take my hand."

She complied, and as she took his hand, her body began to dissolve into an orb of pure energy. Church touched the orb, and within minutes, the energy had been completely transferred to him.

She was with him now, he could feel it.

"Cozy in there?"

"Of course it is. Asshole."

* * *

Every Tex drone seemed to waver and stumble around in confusion. With no A.I to power them, they were rendered useless. They all collapsed on the ground, defeated.

Church materialized in front of his friends, alive and well.

'You know, you could've done that BEFORE I got punched in the nuts by 20 of them at once!" Grif accused.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Tucker retorted.

"Nice killing there Church. I guess fairies really do make dreams come true." Sarge congratulated.

"I could've told you that." Donut added.

"So are we done?" Simmons asked.

"There's still the Director." Washington reminded him.

"No." Church retaliated. "What comes next," he looked down at his companion. "Carolina and I need to do alone."

_Well not exactly 'alone' Church. _Tex reassured him.

_You're right. Not alone. Not anymore._


End file.
